Regresen
by NekoTITANIA
Summary: La nueva generación llega, natsu y lucy celebran el primer año de sus gemelos nash y nashi , pero algo ocurre le son arrebatados los dos.
1. Capítulo 1

Nos los arrebataron.

"En una tarde en Fairy Tail Una Lucy se encontró sentada cerca de la barra cargando a nash .erza cargaba a nashi ./p

son lindos lucy -decía una erza viendo a nashi con brillo es sus ojos.  
Lo sé erza - hablo una lucy muy feliz con su pequeño niño en brazos

"- quien iba a decir que los dos primeros embarazos de lucy tuvieran doble paquete jeje- una feliz mira dicho mientras miraba con una tierna sonrisa.  
-yo tampoco me lo imagino - dijo una lucy algo feliz- pero no importa soy feliz con cuatro hijos jeje a un que no kiero saber mas adelante -dijo nerviosa  
¡mamá!  
bien en donde esta tu- pero fue interrumpido por igneel  
¡tia erza! -grito igneel llamando a la atención de erza  
"¿qué paso igneel? -pregunto erza viéndolo preocupada  
romero se esta peleando con nova-dijo  
que! -dijo exaltada -esa romero una para ser pequeña es tremenda-dijo un poco molesta. después de lo gris  
"hola chicas ¿que pasa? -pregunto este sin camisa pero si tiene sus pantalonesoncillos  
"gris que bueno apareciste tengo que ir a ver un romero, tomo a nashi mientras viene natsu -le entrego a la pequeña a grey  
" gris no savia que hacer si había cargado a sus hijos cuando eran a sí pero seguía poniéndose nervioso. la pequeña nashi se adapta cómodamente esta se acomoda en los brazos de gris muy cómoda. grey se sorprendió a ver lo que hacia la bebe.  
"valla grey nashi te tomo cariño -dijo una lucy feliz sonriendo tierna mente igual mira -grey-lo llamo  
¿que pasa lucy? -dijo nervioso pero a la vez contento  
" ¿no te gustaría ser su padrino de nashi? - pregunto lucy .grey se sorprendido- si vez nashi se encariño contigo no siempre es a si creo contigo y natsu solo es a si -finalizo sonriente  
Gray vio a la pequeña nashi en sus brazos esta abrió sus ojos mostrando ese color jade lo miro y dio una leve sonrisa para luego sonreír despues callo dormida. grey a ver esto se maravilloso era tan linda .sonrio.  
claro que si lucy seré el padrino de nashi -dijo mirando la pequeña .lucy solo sonrió ./p  
¡lucy! -la nombrada volteo pues el que le hablaba era natsu -disculpa por la tardanza -dijo con su típica sonrisa de oreja a oreja, al ver a gris cargando a nashi se puso celoso.- desnudista que haces con mi hija -dijo  
grey al escuchar esto volteo  
que quieres cabeza de llamas-dijo enojado ya que lo saco de un buen momento. los dos pegaron sus frentes con auras oscuras.  
! natsu y grey! ¿Que es lo que hacen? No ven que le pueden hacer daño a nashi-dij una erza enojada cargando a una romero un poco sucia.  
lo sentimos-tuvimos ambos temblando  
tranquila erza -dijo lucy para aplacar el momento.  
mamá ya vamos a casa-dijeron los gemelos .lucy solo sonrió .grey le entrego a natsu a nashi ./p  
adivina natsu ya escogí el padrino de nashi-dijo contenta y parada lista para irse -sera grey no es genial-dijo feliz.  
¿Qué este hielitos lo sera? no lo permitaé! -grito un natsu .la pequeña nashi al escuchar se asusto y comenzó a llorar. natsu al ver esto se espanto no savia que hacer. gris se la quito de los brazos.

miralo que haces tonto que padre eres-dijo molpesto-ya tranquilo nashi tu padrino te protegerá asta de tu idiota padre -consolando a nashi que apoco a apoco paraba de llorar.

natsu no digas eso -regaño lucy -ademas nash ya tiene su madrina -dijo lucy /  
¿madrina? -pregunto raro  
¿encerio no se lo haz dicho a erza? - regaño de nuevo a natsu  
¿que me tiene que decir natsu? -pregunto erza bajando un romero, poniéndole atención.  
erza-dijo natsu serio (xD) - ¿quiere ser la madrina de nash? -pregunto  
erza a escuchar eso sus ojos brillaron ya que era la primera vez que seria madrina.  
"¡Claro sera un placer ser la madrina de esta pequeño! -Dijo contenta los demás miraban felices / p  
bueno ya vamos natsu ya es tarde -dijo lucy después se acordo de algo importante- deberás dentro de una semana sera el primer cumpleaños de nash y nashi espero que ese dia es diez todos juntos-dijo contenta lucy. todos dicen que ya que nadie se perderá un cumpleaños- ademas les daré una noticia ese dia-dijo finalizando  
¿y que es lucy? -pregunto un natsu  
para que esperar dalo a hora lucy-dijo erza mirándola  
bueno ... en realidad estoy embarazada-todos al escuchar esto se sorprendieron -tengo 2 meses casi no se tona jeje-finalizo  
"¡Felicidades lu-chan! -Grito una feliz levy

"juvia esta feliz por ti lucy-dijo una contenta juvia cargando a ul  
¿quien iva decir natsu seras padre de nuevo dentro de 7 meses? -dijo gris sonriendo dandole una palmada en la espalda / p

no me lo esperaba -dijo un natsu saliendo de la sorpresa.  
pbueno una razón mas para celebrar-dijo una caña toda borracha con su hijo a su lado (cana tiene un hijo con liberado es idéntico a gildarz solo tiene los ojos de liberado tiene 5 años llamado jerry) / p  
yo también tengo una noticia-dijo una mirada con su sonrisa tierna-también estoy embarazada tengo un mes -finalizo laxus casi se desmalla todo el gremio estaba feliz esa tarde empezaron a celebrar por la nueva generación que sigue llegando.  
"natsu vamos-dijo lucy iva una noche ser y los mellizos no tenían que estar fuera de tan tarde. natsu solo asintió. a si termino ese dia se fueron a casa la familia dragneel

Una semana despues

"Era el dia del cumpleaños de los mellizos nash y nashi. Todos estavan decorando. Mira y erza estavan asiendo el pastel .los niños ayudaban a decorar otros jugaban.  
Esta listo erza-dijo una miranje contenta terminado el pastel  
pierde las fresas le dan lo hermoso-dijo una erza contenta  
"¿ya tienes listo el regalo de nash? -pregunto mira quitándose el delantar -recuerda que eres la madrina -finalizo

bien-sonriót mente - ¡nova ven un momento! -hablo mira  
¿que pasa mamá? -pregunto nova acercándose  
"solo quiero saber si sabes que hace tu hermanito-pregunto una mira desde la barra  
" makarov esta jugando con tormenta y draco no te preocupes ya les dije que si hacen algo los golpeo-dijo contenta. mira sabia que nova a un para ser pequeña era fuerte eso lo heredo de todo un dreyar.

"después de un rato todo estaba listo solo faltaba lucy y nastu con los mellizos.  
Chicos siento la tardanza -dijo una lucy entrando algo cansada en brazos usando un nashi y nastu a nash-estos chicos no se dejaban vestir -finalizo lucy

A si todos celebraron el cumpleaños de los mellizos. al la hora de soplar las velas grey cargo a nashi y erza a nash todos gritaron de emoción por fin cumplieron su primer año.  
juvia -llamo grey a juvia. juvia savia lo que queria lleva una caja de regalo. lucy se acerco a ver que era. erza se acerco igual jellal traía el regalo de nash.  
Es hora de los regalos de los padrinos -dijo una erza. juvia y jellal abrieron los regalos.  
Pequeño nashi este es el regalo de tu padrino-dijo contento dándole un oso de peluche muy lindo era azul claro y llevado un listón en su cuello de color azul oscuro y tenia su nombre y la fecha de su cumpleaños en pequeño la fecha y en grande su nombre. la pequeña nashi lo agarro y lo abrazo. grey se puso feliz l ver esa reacción temía que no le gustara  
Ahora voy yo-dijo erza. igual era un oso de peluche pero era color blanco con un listón rojo el cuello igual como el de nashi con su nombre de nash y fecha de cumpleaños. el pequeño también lo resibio contento. a si todos entregaron sus regalos y celebraron .ya de noche se veia un natsu y una lucy cargando aa los mellizos que no soltaban los peluches por nada.

L los gemelos draco e igneel se quedarían esa noche en la casa de erza mejor casi todos los niños.  
Fue un buen día no natsu-caer una lucy ver a su pequeña durmiendo bien agarrada a su peluche / p  
Perder -con su típica sonrisa - pronto vendrá otro miembro -dijo natsu contento lucy igual esperaba que llegara el futuro integrante que esperaba lucy  
Espero que no se han gemelos o mas -decía una lucy ya que no es que no le gustaran los niños pero tener mas de cuatro no es bueno es mucha atención.

No te preocupes a lo mejor sera solo uno -dij natsu apegándose a lucy. llegaron a casa natsu y lucy acostaron a los pequeños en la cuna. ya que eran muy unidos decidieron solo una cuna lo suficiente grande para ambos. uno a uno acostados y durmiendo Los pequeños no soltaban SUS peluches.

Quieres tomas algo natsu-Pregunto Lucy en la cocina, Pero se sorprendio al Sentir UNOS brazos Alrededor de su cientura ./p  
Que dices si en vez de tomar algo-dijo para luego susurrarle en su oido-te kiero a ti -finalizo mordiendo el oido de lucy. lucy se sonrojo y dio un pequeño gemido / p  
p dir = "ltr" natsu-dijo esta toda avergonzada  
Aprovechemos ya que pronto no podremos estar por un tiempo a si y los gemelos no están y nash y nashi están dormidos -dijo natsu para luego besarle lucy intentaba protestar pero los besos de natsu eran tan que la dejaba sin habla

de repente escucharon una exploración de arriba por los cuartos. esto asusto alucy ya que los mellizos estaban arriba. nastu salio corriendo a ver a los mellizos. cundo llegaron ambos al cuarto se veia un agujero enorme  
hola familia dragneel-dijo un hombre encapuchado cargando una nashi dormida con su oso habia otra persona cargando a nash que de milagro no se despertaron.  
¿Quienes son hijo? -grito un natsu enfurecido  
¡devuelvan a nuestros hijos!  
si los kieren vengan por el hombre saltando a sia el patio con el otro. natsu salto igual para pelear derepente aparecieron otros hombres. nastu empezo a pelerar eran fuertes.

lucy queria ir ayudar y rescatar a sus hijos a si que llamo a loke  
habrete puerta de leo-grito lucy a si encuentra loke al ver la batalla y ver que el enemigo tenia a los mellizos no pregunto solo salto para ayudar a natsu. lucy llamo a virgo- habrete puerta de la doncella virgo-grito  
"¿me va a castigar hime? -pregunto como siempre  
virgo ve inmediatamente por ayuda nos atacan natsu y loke necesitamos ayuda rapido- virgo al ver lo desesperada a su dueña no dudo en irse rápidamente.  
"No puedo llamar a más espiritus si hace mucho me afectara a mi y al bebe-dijo una lucy arrodillada triste solo podría ver y esperar que recuperaran a nash y nashi.  
mientras en el gremio  
uvia ya es hora de irnos ya es tarde-dijo un gris cargando a una ul dormida /  
voy grey-sama-dijo una juvia feliz alejándose de la barra  
"erza no es hora que vuelvas jellal se adelanto con los niños a tu casa-dijo levy que cegia igual ahí con gale en brazos  
a si perder quise quedarme un rato mas -dijo erza terminado su pastel de fresa de repent se escucho como alguien abría la puerta era virgo  
¡virgo! -grito levy al verla -¿que pasa? -pregunto los que quedaban se acercaban  
"¡rápido hime-sama necesita ayuda los están atacando a un enemigo! -grito virgo  
"¡¿como un enemigo ?! - dijo gris sorprendió como todos -juvia toma ul y quédense aquí yo ire - fue corriendo atrás de virgo gajeel, erza, laxus, wendy también fueron todos preocupados.

casa de los dragneel donde se llevó a cabo la batalla

natsu y loke se estaban cansando  
ya me arto esto quítense lanzare un ataque -dijo aquel hombre aciendo como una esfera de aire como una bomba lanzando la .natsu corrió hacia lucy a protegerla. todo exploto natsu protegió a lucy. después de la exploración natsu empezo a buscar al enemigo. después de unos minutos llegaron los demás al ver esto corrieron al lado de lucy. nastu y lucy al no ver al enemigo tampoco estaban los mellizos ./p maldición! -grito natsu enfurecido .lucy lloraba wendy la abrazaba se los habían llevado len arrebatados a sus gemelos.

espero que les guste. es mi primera historia pero a un a si difrutenla nos vemos asta el proximo capitulo / strong / p


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2.

Ya ha pasado más de un mes desde que raptaron a los mellizos Nash y nashi .No se saben nada de ellos ninguna noticia o pista de donde pueden estar .

Lucy se puso muy triste ella quería salir a buscarlos pero los demás se lo impidieron ya que ella está embarazada puede pasar algo y eso dañaría al bebe. No le queda de otra que esperar ahí sentada , sus gemelos también se pusieron tristes al saber que se llevaron a sus hermanos .Natsu no dudo en ir a buscarlos pero no fue solo ya que lo acompañan grey,gajeel y jellal por cualquier cosa, los gemelos querían ir pero Natsu les dijo que se quedaran a cuidar a su madre ya que ella estaba triste y tenían un hermanito en camino que cuidar .

En el gremio

Los más gemelos draco y igneel estaban sentados en una mesa comiendo una rebanada de pastel pero apenas y tocaban , su madre estaba en casa de su tía levy junto con juvia .

¡ya quiten esas caras ¡-decía storm ya arto de ver caras tristes

Como quieres que no este así –draco levantándose mirándolo

Eres una cabezota no es momento de estar triste-dijo storm –ellos regresaran y estoy seguro que papa, tío gajeel , tío jellal y tío natsu encontraran nash y a nashi

Pero..ya pronto será mas de un mes y no sabemos nada –decia un igneel dejando su pastel

Tranquilos estoy segura que regresaran-con una sonrisa dijo gavi

Cierto –nova dijo apoyando lo que gavi dijo-además tienen que ayudar a tia lucy para que ya no este triste

Todo estará bien , no somos fairy tail una familia –dijo un takashi con una sonrisa pero serio a la vez

Los gemelos al ver esto y escuchar vieron su pastel y lo empezaron a comer , los demás sonrieron al ver esto . de repente las puertas se abren , venían lucy ya con una pansita notada ,juvia con Ul y levy con gale , las tres se sentaron en una mesa , Ul y gale se fueron con los demás niños. Mira y erza se les acercaron .

¿Cómo estas lucy?-pregunto erza sentándose a un lado de ella

Bien erza pero triste-dijo un decaída lucy

No te preocupes lucy, además laxus se esta haciendo cargo de su casa -dijo una mira con una sonrisa tierna –toma debes comer-dándole un plato de sopa

Gracias mira-dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa-saben a veces no tengo ganas de comer –dijo agarrando la cuchara

Pero debes lucy-dijo erza decidida –estas embarazada

No solo eso lucy , tienes que seguir tiene a draco y igneel –dijo juvia tomado le la mano

Hai, gracias chicas-dijo feliz con una pequeña lagrimas comiendo su sopa , los hermanos se acercaron a su madre después de comer su pastel , lucy al verlos se detuvo de comer para ponerles atención -¿Qué pasa hijos?-pregunto

Mama ya no queremos verte triste –decía igneel, lucy se sorprendió a escuchar esto

Cierto , estoy seguro que papa los encontrara –dijo draco , lucy a ver esto los abrazo , todo el gremio los vio feliz . después se abrieron las puertas del gremio eran grey , jellal ,gajeel y natsu que venia más atrás sin nada .

¿los encontraron?-pregunto erza parándose enfrente de ellos

No erza –dijo grey apretando su puño , juvia se acercó a el

No hay rastros de ellos-continuo jellal dijo acercándose a erza

Lo sentimos coneja-termino gajeel triste yéndose con levy

Al escuchar esto todos se pusieron muy triste, lucy se paró y fue hacia natsu él tenía su cabeza agachada, al sentir a lucy enfrente de el se arrodillo y empezó a llorar

Lo siento lucy no pude encontrarlos-dijo muy triste natsu con lágrimas en sus ojos , lucy se agacho y lo abrazo

No te culpes natsu-decía abrazándolo muy fuerte mientras lloraba .los gemelos se acercaron y los abrazaron , natsu los abrazo. A todos se les rompía el corazón al ver a si a la familia Dragneel

Mama tiene razón papa-dijo un draco triste con lágrimas en sus ojitos

No tienes la culpa , estoy seguro que los encontraremos tarde o temprano-termino igneel

Natsu al escuchar esto se paro , ayudo a lucy y miro al frente decidido a un con lagrimas

Cierto , los encontraremos no me rendiré buscare-dijo un natsu decidido. Los demás también lloraban y sonrieron

Cierto llamitas los encontraremos –dijo un grey con lagrimas con su puño en mano

Fairy tail los ayudara después de todo somos una familia-termino erza . todos gritaban no se rendirían tan fácil , lucy lloraba mientras era abrazada por natsu , ella savia que no estaba sola tenia a Fairy tail su familia , tenia esperanzas .

En otro lado en un bosque

Se via un castillo no era grande era chico , adentro se encontraban unas personas uno estaba sentado en una silla enorme como un trono en medio , había gente alrededor , el que estaba sentado al trono era un hombre ya con edad pero un cuerpo grande con mucha fuerza llevaba una capa negra era canoso , de repente apareció un hombre .

¿Cómo están?-pregunto el hombre

Bien maestro heils, ambos están dormidos no pudimos separar los al parecer les gusta estar juntos –decía el hombre

No importa tibol , mientras que sea nuestros todo estará bien , ya me imagino a Fairy tail todo destrozado me gustaría ver eso-reía el maestro heils

A pasado mas de un mes ¿ que aremos ahora? –pregunto una mujer con cabellos verdes y ojos azul

Por mientras criar a esos dos heart-dijo heils – tu y tibol se encargaran de cuidarlos ambos tienen un futuro muy brillante , algún dia conquistaremos a todo fiore y será por ellos –reia

**ESPERO QUE LES AIGA GUSTADO DEJEN COMENTARIOS A SI TAMBIÉN ME AYUDAN ATENER MAS IDEAS PARA ESTA HISTORIA GRACIAS POR LEER . **


	3. Chapter 3

Hola chicos aquí está el siguiente capítulo disfrútenlo espero que les guste :) . 

Ya habían pasado cuatro años desde el incidente que los gemelos desaparecieron asta ahorita no tienen ninguna pista de ellos , duran ante ese tiempo lucy tuvo a su hija que nombro Layla es idéntica a ella tiene dos años pronto 3 , miranje igual dio a luz a su hijo Dake de la misma edad que layla que igual se parecía a ella . la mayoría de los niños tenían entre 8, 9 y 10 años de edad .

Lucy estaba en la barra cargando a su hija dándole de comer , mira igual asia lo mismo con Dake , con los mellizos

¡Hey draco e igneel vamos a una misión aquí en la ciudad se trata de ayudar a una tienda ¿Qué dicen?- les dijo storm de 9 años que venia con takashi

Suena bien –opino draco - ¿Qué opinas igneel vamos?-pregunto a su hermano que estaba a su lado

Bueno, no nos hará mal algo de distracción, primero hay que decirle a mama ¿vamos?-dijo igneel , los gemelos se volvieron mas tranquilos a un que seguían siendo destructivo , los gemelos caminaron hasta su madre y hermana

¡mama!-dijeron ambos , lucy volteo a verlos

¿Qué pasa chicos?-pregunto con una leve sonrisa

¿nos das permiso ir a una misión aquí en la ciudad con takashi y storm?-pregunto draco , lucy los vio y les sonrió

Esta bien pero tengan cuidado – dijo lucy , los gemelos se fueron con takashi y storm , vio como sus hijos se fueron . lucy miraba la puerta pensando " estoy segura que nash y nashi estuvieran mas grande , me pregunto si estarán mis pequeños bien " pensó .

_En otro lado en un bosque de Alvares_

Se veía dos personas adultas y otros dos mas pequeños que estaban entrenando .

¡nash se mas ágil y rápido el enemigo no tendrá piedad!-dijo heart atacando al pequeño físicamente

¡nashi debes seguir el enemigo no tendrá compasión-decía tibol asiendo lo mismo con ella .

¡si!-gritaron ambos pequeños de 5 años , ambos estaban exhaustos pero sabían que no podían parar si lo hacían se llevarían un castigo , sus primeros recuerdos no son mas que encerrados en un cuarto donde solo hay una cama para los dos entre ellos se consuelan y se quieren , les han dicho que son huérfanos pero son hermanos gemelos , solo se tienen los unos a los otros. Al aprender caminar inicio su entrenamiento sin parar .

Bien les daremos un descanso tomen agua y descansen –dijo heart , los pequeños se tiraron al suelo para un descanso

Vamos nash tenemos que tomar algo –dijo nashi parándose con esfuerzo , nash agarro a su hermana de la mano y fueron a tomar agua cerca de un rio , después se acostaron cerca de unos árboles a descansar ambos agarrados de las manos son inseparables

Nashi todavía tenemos que entrenar más ,¿Por qué?-dijo nash triste sus ojos querían derramar lágrimas .nashi al ver a esto abrazo a su hermano ella también quería llorar pero no podía tenia que ser fuerte por ella y por el .

Todo estará bien nash nos tenemos los uno a los otros , mientras estemos juntos podremos con todo –decia una nashi con lágrimas , nash al escuchar las palabras consoladoras de su hermana la abrazo igual , lloraron silenciosamente , después de unos breves minutos escucharon un grito

¡Nash , nashi regresen se acavo su descanso tenemos que seguir ¡-grito tibol, los hermanos se secaron sus lagrimas y fueron donde estaban ellos .

Todo estará bien nash-dijo una nashi con una sonrisa radiante igual a la de su padre

Si nashi podremos juntos no nos rendiremos seremos los mas fuertes de Alvares –decía nash igual con una sonrisa.

Estos pequeños apenas comenzaban tendrían mucho sufrimiento pero sabrían que mientras estén juntos todo podrán sin importar que tan duro sea el destino .

Espero que les haiga gustado , a donde están nash y nashi es en el reino Alvares

Dejen sus comentarios asta la próxima


	4. Chapter 4

"Hola amigos aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo espero que les guste ./span/p

Esta bien-aclaro tilbo-nash y nashi regresemos al gremio -ordeno a los niños que estaban algo lastimados.

si-dijeron ambos pequeños, estaban sucios pero un buen baño lo arreglarían. Los pequeños caminan a tras de heart y tilbo , ya se veía lo que era el gremio , al llegar estaba el maestro y otros miembros ahí

ya regresaron -dijo el maestro

si maestro hemos terminado por hoy-hablo tilbo , después dirigió su mirada a nash y nashi

b-buenas noches maestro-dijeron ambos con la cabeza agachada

vallan a a su cuarto ahí dense un buen baño y luego llevara algo para que coman-dijo heart , nash y nashi se fueron hacia lo que es su cuarto .

¿y cómo van con el entrenamiento?-pregunto el maestro

A un para tener solo 6 años lo están haciendo bien, ya tienen un año desde que comenzaron -confirmó tilbo al maestro .

"Bien , por el momento dejen que descansen -ordeno a heart y a tilbo lo cual ellos solo asintieron -mañana no los entrenaran ustedes lo are yo-concluyo, estoy sorprendio a heart y a tilbo

¿se puede saber porque tan repente esta decisión maestro?-pregunto heart levantando a su cabeza para verlo

mañana iran a una misión de una semana cerca del castillo del rey , solo irana investigar, por ello yo los entrenare -concluyo el maestro heils . Heart y tilbo no dijeron nada .heart fua dejar la cena para los niños , tilbo mas afondo de lo que trataría la misión .

***Con los nash y nashi***

Ellos se en una habitación vieja lo único que había era una cama ,una ventana y una pequeña mesita suficiente para ambos .Ellos vestían un camisón asta por los tobillos cada uno color blanca .

Nashi tengo hambre-se quejaba nash ya estaba en la cama con un oso de peluche blanco , nashi se subió a la cama agarra su oso de peluche azul claro .

Tranquilo nash no tardaran en traernos de comer -le decía mientras agarraba su mano libre sonriéndole a su hermano, nash también le dio una hermosa sonrisa. se escuchó un golpe en la puerta, ambos giraron a ver era heart entrando con la cena.

Aquí esta su cena-decía poniendo las cosas en la mesa que estaba ahí - mañana tilbo y yo iremos a una misión -les dijo mirándolos -por ello entrenaran con el maestro -concluyo, los niños se sorprendieron a escuchar eso.

Bueno me voy-se detuvo un momento sin girar - no se si ¿quieren algo?-pregunto, a pesar que era muy estricta con ellos , ella muy en el fondo no quería que les pasara nada.

Nashi y nash estaban sorprendidos primero con lo que su maestro los entrenara, ahora que si querían mas bien un regalo .nashi no sabia que decir menos nash , nashi recordó un dia de un miembro del gremio sobre libro de magia .

Nose ...si puede traer...un..un..libro ..sobre magia -lo dijo casi tartamudeando pero logro terminar .

Heart los miro para luego salir . nashi y nash bajaron de la cama para comer lo que er un poco de sopa , un pedazo de pan y algo de leche tibia para cada uno .Después de cenar se acostaron apagaron la vela que iluminaba ese cuarto ,ahora la luz de la luna los cubría la cual entraba por la ventana .

Nashi -nash llamo la atención de nash que ya estaba acostado a su lado agarrando su mano izquierda con la otra abrazaba su oso como nash .

¿Qué pasa nash?-pregunto mirándolo a sus ojos.

¿cres que el maestro sea malo?-pregunto apretando su mano , el tenía miedo quien sabe que pasara mañana , nashi igual tenía miedo.

Tranquilo nash-apretó su mano con la de el-te lo dije ¿no? , sin importar que los dos podríamos todo si estamos juntos-concluyo sonriéndole para hacerlo sentir tranquilo.

Nash al ver esto se calmo mas , apoco a poco ambos quedaban dormidos.

Espero que les haiga gustado , me pueden dar sus opiniones sobre que les gustaría que pasara , o lo que no les gusto .Gracias por leer/


	5. Chapter 5

El cielo se empezaba aclarar ya pronto saldría el sol , los mellizos se empezaban a despertar sabían que debían madrugar antes de que amaneciera completamente .el pequeño nash se incorporaba , con su mano empezó a mover a nashi.

Nashi, ya es hora – mientras nash estirando sus brazos para luego bajar de la cama, mientras nashi igual se despertaba , ambos se vistieron lo mas rápido , para luego salir hacia el salón , ahí estaba el maestro.

Buen día chicos-saludo el maestro con una sonrisa que era muy raro de ver , nash y nashi savian que algo iba a pasara esa sonrisa no es nada bueno.

Buen-buen día maestro-nervioso ambos dijeron sin levantar mucho la mirada, a un estaban temerosos.

Bien saldremos ahora mismo –ordeno el maestro, se dirigió a uno de sus miembro del gremio que fuera con el , los pequeños tenían curiosidad , ¿por qué llevaba alguien? Nash y nashi fueron hacia el caminado atrás de ellos .

Mientras caminaban por un sendero que llevaba a una parte del bosque donde siempre escuchaban el canto de los pájaros , a nash y nashi le encantaban este momento a un que no duraba mucho ellos lo disfrutaban juntos agarrados de las manos mientras caminaban atrás de los adultos era un momento para ellos .

Después de unos minutos llegaron al lugar en el cual siempre entrenaban con heart y tilbo , los mellizos se pusieron en medio preparados para cualquier cosa , el maestro se acerco al miembro que los había acompañado , nashi vio cómo se alejaba del lugar y los veía de lejos bueno no tanto, eso la extraño a ella como a nash dirigieron su mirada al maestro .

Bien comenzaremos el entrenamiento –exclamo mirándolos –pelearan entre ustedes –ordeno , los mellizos se sorprendieron ellos no eran de pelear menos en combate , tilbo y heart eran con los que siempre combatían, se miraron a los ojos no quería pero tenían , nashi entonces pregunto.

¿Maestro es solo combate de cuerpo a cuerpo?-pregunto un poco tímida .

Por el momento si , yo diré cuando paren –les comento-espero que no se contengan si lo hacen pagaran las consecuencias –afirmo , los pequeños no les quedo de otra ,se posicionaron listos para combatir –comiencen-dijo el maestro.

El primero en atacar algunas patadas fue nashi sabia que no podía titubear si lo hacia ella y nash la pasarían peor , ella se izo para atrás al ver que nash atacaba con algunos puños y patas , nashi dio una voltereta por el aire y lo pateo por la espalda este se callo de panza .

si estas enfrente de un enemigo debes acabarlo –termino el maestro a nashi no le agradaba pero no le quedaba de otro se dirigió de un salto para darle un golpe en la espalda , pero nash se quitó a tiempo , nashi suspiro de alivio por que se quitara , nash la ataco logro que nashi callera sentada , el también sabía que si titubeaba acabarían el nashi mal no le gustaba hacer esto pero no quedaba de otra . así estuvieron hasta el medio dia nash y nashi estaban muy cansados con golpes en todo su cuerpo de ambos , el maestro estaba alegre de que a un para ser pequeños de 6 años y aprendiendo combate cuerpo a cuerpo no lo estaba haciendo mal varias beses había ganado nashi pero también nash logro ganarle un par de beses vencerla.

Paren-dijo el maestro, los mellizos suspiraron después de tanto tiempo podían descansar –descansaremos un rato –ordeno, nash callo al suelo cansado , nashi se hacerlo a el .

Nash vamos a tomar algo de agua al rio/span –le dijo nashi, nash asintió se para y se fue al rio que estaba cerca de ahí , los dos tomaron agua y se lavaron su cara , como hacían cada ves que tenían un descanso recostarse debajo de un árbol bajo su sombra siempre agarrados de las manos mirando hacia le cielo.

Lo siento nashi , por golpearte-dijo algo triste nash apretando un poco su mano que tenia la de nashi.

No nash, yo también debo disculparme después de todo yo te di más golpes que tu a mi-dijo nashi mirándolo con una leve sonrisa triste- mira al cielo-dijo nashi dirigiendo su mirada al cielo.

Mira esa nube tiene forma de un conejo –dijo nash señalando un lado del cielo con una sonrisa.

Mira ese tiene la forma de un dragón-dijo nashi igual con una sonrisa. Amaban estos momentos de paz con nash era un forma de divertirse , a si estuvieron un rato mas asta que nashi vio un árbol con manzanas ella se paro y se dirigió a este , nash se extrañó igual se puso de pie .

Mira nash manzanas –dijo nashi contenta , empezó a subirse al árbol corto algunas , nash veía que no se callera

Cuidado nashi te puedes caer–dijo algo preocupado, nashi tomo algunas manzanas y bajo , nash tomo algunos.

Comamos nash todavía queda entrenamiento –dijo nashi comiendo manzanas igual nash , después de comer , el maestro los llamo para seguir , los gemelos se pusieron de pie para ir donde seguirían su entrenamiento se agarraron de las manos y se sonrieron para luego ir al maestro

Bien ya que han descansado lo suficiente ahora veremos su magia-dijo –¿saben sobre ezo?-pregunto

Si la descubrimos hace como un año junto con heart y tilbo-dijo nash

Bien , ¿se puede saber que magia tienes cada uno?-pregunto a los mellizos

Bueno según heart soy un mago estelar-dijo nash-pero quiero internar que mi magia no solo de abrir puertas de espíritus estelares otra que me pueda ayudar .

Yo soy un Dragón slayer de fuego –dijo yo quiero aprender otras magias pero primero debo controlar mi poder ya que es peligroso , nash no tiene mi misma magia

"Bien muéstrenmela-ordeno el maestro nash no podía como nashi , puso su mano hacia arriba se hizo una forma de amarillo y disparo hacia los árboles , heart le había enseñado un poco de como reunir su magia en la mano y lanzarlo como un rayo , logro quemar un poco el árbol. Después fue nashi ella suspiro y incendio su cuerpo.

¡Rugido del dragón del fuego!-dijo lanzando su ataque hacia unos árboles que quemo que eran barios , el maestro estaba complacido , a nash le faltaba , nashi lo estaba siendo bien para casi no utilizar sus poderes.

Muy bien , trabajaremos ahora como crecer su magia-dijo el maestro , nash y nashi sabrían que acabarían tarde

Ya era de noche ya se veían la luna en lo alto .

Por el momento pararemos seguiremos mañana regresemos al gremio-ordeno nash y nashi estaban exhaustos , el hombre que los había acompañado los ayudo a pararse , nash y nashi se apoyaron entre ellos mismos .Después de un rato llegaron al gremio , los mellizos se fueron al su cuarto para tomarse un baño.

Nash y nashi estaban en una tina de baño bañándose.

Nashi ayúdame a lavarme la espalda por fa me duele-dijo nash poniéndose de espaldas , nashi le lavo con cuidado su espalda .

Ahora me toca a mi nash-dijo con una sonrisa nashi , igual nash le lavo su espalda , después de un buen baño fueron a su habitación donde estaba su cama , vieron un baso con leche y un pan para casa uno , se vistieron , tomaron y comieron para luego acostarse .

Estoy cansado nashi-dijo nash boca abajo

Lose , mañana de nuevo entrenaremos y todavía estamos bien adoloridos , pero aprendimos a crecer nuestra magia- dijo nash acostada viendo hacia el techo abrazando a su oso

Si , por primera vez extraño a heart y a tilbo –dijo nash dándose la vuelta para mirar al techo

Igual-estuvo de acuerdo nashi con nash-es mejor que descansemos - nash asintió , durmieron agarrados de la mano abrazados de sus peluches.

Espero que les haiga gustado y discúlpenme por la tardanza , intentare subir mas a menudo .Dejen sus opiniones y gracias por leer


	6. Chapter 6

En algún poblado del imperio alvarez.

Tilbo se encontraba recargado en una pared esperando al parecer a heart ,la cual se fue a comprar ; heart estaba adentro de una librería donde tiene todo tipo de libros habia una gran variedad .

Heart pensaba cual deveria comprar ya que nashi le pidió de magia ,pero no sabia sobre que ; un anciano que trabajaba ahi se acerco a ella .

Joven-llamo el anciano ,heart volteo hacia el -¿que tipo de libro busca? -pregunto el anciano.

Mmm..-se puso a pensar un momento - sobre magia ,la persona que me lo pidió es una dragon slayer y el otro un mago estelar ...pero también quisiera que aprendieran otras magias -finalizo heart.

Ohh, dragon slayer y mago estelar si mal lose son raros estos tipo de magia-opino el anciano algo sorprendido-creo que tengo algo sobre estas dos magias y sobre otras interesantes -concluyo el anciano yéndose a buscar en los estándares , pues estaba observando antiguos libros de de unos minutos regreso el anciano -mire este es un libro sobre la magia de dragon slayer al parecer habla de muchas maneras el como utilizarlas-puso el libro sobre una mesa que estaba ahi ,era una pasta dura color gris se veia algo viejo ,después puso otro pero de pasta amarilla -este es para mago estelar , tienen sus años cada uno ,como ambas magias son raras de ver estos libros son raros de pedir que que en toda mi vida que llevo trabajando aqui no han sido pedidos-dijo con una leve sonrisa.

Muy bien ,me llevare ambos-le dijo al anciano-y sobre otras magias?-pregunto

A cierto ,mire-le estaba mostrando tres libros diferentes uno se notaba que era muy viejo los otros no tanto -este el mas viejo habla sobre magia de tiempo pero no cualquiera puede aprenderla ,estoy segura que le encanta-heart tomo el libro -y estos dos tienen de diferentes magias algunas conocidas otras tambien antiguas ,entre una de ella contradiccion -finalizo el anciano.

Me llevare todos -aclaro heart ,vio un libro que era sobre cuentos lo miro un instante pero lo agarro ,todavia seguian siendo niños :Despues de comprar ,se fue donde estava tilbo para luego irse./

En magnolia

QUE HICIERON QUE!-habia levantado la voz erza , enfrente de ella estaban 5 niños , con algunos golpes cada uno

bueno si tantito lo queme-dijo igneel

tantito -dijo storm-FUE TU CULPA-grito

tambien fue tu culpa hielitos-dijo enojado, pegando su frente con la de el

cabeza de flama a quien culpas-le grito storm

a ti princesa de hielo

antorcha

desnudista

"YA PAREN-les pego un pelirrojo atras de el estaban gale y draco

como sea fue culpa de los 5-sentecio erza mirándolos enojado ,takashi iba a decir algo , pero ella lo interrumpió antes- tu no hables takashi que también estuviste involucrado-lo regaño; takashi solo se quedo callado pues lo admitía también formaba del desastre que formo con ellos.

tranquila erza , solo fue un puesto-intentaba jellal tranquilizar a erza

no solo fue un puesto , también casa -regaño mas

ya olvida eso savez como son , despues de todo a si es fairy tail-dijo con una sonrisa mira , sirviendo un pastel de fresa-como este rico pastel de fresa que prepare-dijo mira , erza al ver el pastel se le iluminaron sus ojos y se sentó a comer.

igneel vallamos a ver a mama -dijo draco atras de el , igneel lo miro y dejo de pelear con storm , ul hizo lo mismo con su hermano, gale se fue donde estaba su hermana .

lucy estaba hablando juvia de quien sabe que , layla se había juntado con gale y gavi , ya estava anocheciendo .

lo siento juvia, ya a empezado anochecer es mejor ue regrese a casa-lucy se estava parando de su asiento , los gemelos estaban en una mesa hablando con los demás niños .

no te preocupes lucy-dijo juvia con una sonrisa-yo me quedare un rato mas con grey-sama -le conto

bueno -dijo-igneel, draco!-les llamo a los dos , inmediatamente los dos ya estaban enfrente de su madre

¿ya es hora de ir a casa mama?-pregunto draco a su madre

si, que dicen si ya sevan despidiendo-les dijo a sus niños , los se fueron a despedirse los demás, lucy fue a buscar a layla.

layla-la llamo , estaba sentada enfrente gale contándole sobre un cuento-ya es hora de ir a casa vamos -dijo cargándola

nos vemos gale-kun-se despidio layla de los brazos de su mama

sale layla mañana te sigo contando lo demas del cuento -le dijo gale con una sonrisa , gavi le echaba una mirada de picarona .

vamos chicos- se dirijo a igneel y a draco -nos vemos mañana chicos-se despidió de todo el gremio , todos los despidieron un "asta mañana ". Después que la familia dragneel se retiro todos volvieron a lo suyo.

pero mira mi hermanito -dijo gavi

que cosa?-pregunto raro gale

eres un asalta cunas-le dijo-te gusta la pequeña layla

eehh!-dijo con un leve sonrojo-eso-eso no es cierto -dijo -ademas es solo tiene 3 años

pero algo me dice que que sera una belleza en unos años mas-le echo un ojo coqueto a su hermano, gale solo se sonrojo , gavi solo se reia , los adultos igual .En la barra estaba mira todavía atendiendo.

ahh-dijo feliz mira-ya kiero ver pequeños gales -dijo con corazones en sus ojos

mira-san solo es un niño a un es muy pronto-dijo levy con una gotita

hey chicas , ¿lucy ya se fue?-pregunto grey que venia medio desnudo

si-le dijo mira-ahora que lo dice natsu todavía no regresa de misión-dijo algo pensativa

todavía sigue buscando pistas-dijo juvia con una mirada algo triste, todos seguían tristes pues todavia seguían buscando a nash y a nashi.

no hay que ponerse triste-dijo erza-los encontraremos -les dijo

tienes razón erza encontrare a mi ahijada-dijo grey con una sonrisa

bueno chicos , ya es tarde es mejor que nos retiremos-les dijo mira a si todos empezaron a retirarse del gremio./

En la casa de la familia Dragneel

igneel y draco vallan a bañarse-les grito lucy de abajo se encontraba haciendo la cena

noo-se quejo igneel

nada de peros-le regaño lucy-a bañarse

vamos igneel -le dijo draco que venia listo con su fue con pesades a su cuarto por su tualla , después regreso corriendo

el ultimo es un huevo podrido!-le grito a dracon pasando de el

eeyy!-se quejo draco corriendo atrás de su hermano

lucy solo suspiro para luego sonreír , le encantaba su familia a pesar de ser desastrosa y bullisiosa .layla se encontraba jugando en la sala, después de unos minutos lucy ya se encontraba sirviendo la cena ; De repente siente unos brazos rodeando le por su cintura .lucy volteo.

natsu!-dijo sorprendida biendolo de enfrente , natsu solo le dio una sonrisa enorme , lucy lo beso natsu lo resivio con gusto-¿no llegavaz mañana?-le pregunto sorprendida a un

sii pero ya keria verlos-le dijo acercándola mas a el, de repente sintió como alguien abrazaba su pierna , bajo la mirada para ver y era layla

papa!-grito layla feliz

oh mi princesa-dijo alzándola -¿como has estado?-le pregunto bajándola/

muy bien -le dijo contenta , despues dos personitas se lanzaron hacia natsu que lo tumbaron

viejo/papa!-gritaron igneel y draco arriba de el

niños!-dijo contento, despues de pararse , revolvio el cabello de ambos

bueno vamos a cenar-des dijo lucy ya con la mesa lista; Haci la familia dragneel se sentó a cenar :Despues de cenar se fueron a costar pero antes , acostar a los peques , natsu fue a costar a layla, los gemelos a un jugaban lucy los aplaco

despues de que los gemelos se acostaron lucy paso por una habitacion que nadie ocupaba , habrio la puerta en medio habia una gran cuna , en una cómoda habia unas fotos , en una donde nash y nashi estavan de recien nacidos , otra con sus dos gemelos ,en otra todos juntos menos layla que a un no nacía , y la ultima el dia de su cumpleaños estaban todos los de gremio. se le escurrio unas lagrimas , alguien la abrazo por de tras.

nastu los extraños , kiero a mis bebes de nuevo conmigo-dijo casi llorando

lose lucy igual o -la apreto mas a el-pero te prometi que lo encontraremos-le dijo, lucy solo asintio , despues se fueron acostar a si acavo otro dia mas.

En alvarez

en un cuarto algo viejo , estaban dos pequeños , uno de ellos empezaban a despertarse era nashi/

aah-bostezaba tallándose sus ojos , después de despertar se dio cuenta de algo , en la mesita que estaba en su cuarto había algo que maravillo los ojos de nashi, ella empezó a mover a nash.

despierta nash-lo movía , a si empezó despertar

¿que paso nashi?-pregunto ya levantado

mira-se bajo nashi corriendo de la cama hacia la mesita, nash también bajo corriendo cuando los dos estuvieron enfrente de ellos sus ojitos brillaron de una alegría.

son libros!-gritaron ambos emocionados , para ambos era su primer regalo a un que solo eran libros les encantaban .

mira son de magia -dijo contenta nashi , pasaron unos minutos de estar viendo los libros , nash se dio cuenta que se empezaba a amanecer y no era bueno pues tenían que estar en el gran salón antes

¡nashi esta amaneciendo!-le dijo preocupado nash , los dos se vistieron con una rapidez

vamos nash-dijo nashi ya en la puerta lista

voy-dijo acabando de poner sus zapatos ,fue corriendo hacia nashi se tomaron de las manos y se miraron después sonrieron , salieron corriendo.

Espero que les aiga gustado , si pueden dejen sus opiniones u ideas .Gracias por leer


	7. Chapter 7

Gracias por leer ,espero que me disculpen mi ortografía disfruten el capitulo.

En lo mas profundo del un lago ahí alguien admirando el cielo pero desde el fondo , donde no escucha nada sin importar cuanto tiempo pase bajo el agua el no morirá, cierra sus ojos para no pensar en en nada , pero por alguna rara sensación de que estuviera mirando ,¿alguien lo habrá descubierto? por ello abre sus ojos y ve hacia arriba donde ve una cabeza pequeña de una niña mirándolo pero al ver sus ojos jade le recordó a su persona mas preciada a su hermano menor ./

aquella pequeña que tenia su cabeza hundida en el lago era nashi que al ir a tomar algo de agua después de un buen rato de entrenamiento , vio aquel hombre ella saco su cabeza para respirar estaba sentada en la orilla esperando , cuando por fin sale aquel hombre de ojos y cabello negro pero al ver que era joven.

¿quien eres?-pregunto pero por alguna razón ella no tenia miedo y no se posiciona para pelear /

yo...soy zeref-respondió viendo a la pequeña , el salio pero llevaba su ropa todo mojado , la pequeña se puso de pie - ¿y tu?/

yo soy nashi-dijo sonriendo-sabes es la primera vez que veo a alguien aquí , es raro ver a otros por aquí cerca -le comento

¿nashi?-dijo su nombre , pero al ver de nuevo aquella pequeña le trajo un sentimiento muy familiar , quería averiguar quien era realmente-¿estas sola?-le pregunto/

por hoy si -dijo

entonces eso quiere decir que viene alguien contigo pero hoy no -le dijo

si , es mi hermano nash -le respondió

¿tienes un hermano?¿no esta contigo?-le pregunto, el se sentó cerca de un árbol que estaba a mas de 1 metro lejos de nashi/

si , es mi mellizo y pues se enfermo -dijo sonriente , pero al ver que zeref se alejo de ella -¿porque te alejas de mi?-le pregunto confundida

no tienes que saber -callo por un momento-si te enteras te espantara y huirás -finalizo zeref

eso no lo sabremos si no me cuentas-le dijo mirándolo directo a sus ojos , zeref al ver esa mirada no sabia el porque pero quería contarle.

sabes yo estoy maldito , te debes preguntar el ¿porque?, bueno perdí a mis padre y mi pequeño hermano menor en una tragedia pero yo quería que mi hermano regresara , a si que me puse a estudiar todo tipo magia para traerlo de vuelta...pero todo resulto mal fui maldecido -dijo con una mirada triste mirando hacia abajo

¿maldecido?-pregunto nashi

si fui maldecido por el dios Ankhseram , muchos me conocen como el mago oscuro un mago que utiliza magia negra -dijo a nashi mirándola

pero..¿cual fue esa maldición?-pregunto con una mirada triste/

fue la inmortalidad al conocer el valor de la vida todo lo que esta alrededor mio muere -dijo triste-fui maldecido solo por querer de vuelta a mi hermano-dijo con una lagrima escurriendo por su mejilla-si te acercas a mi lo mas seguro que morirás y eso no quiero-le dijo mirándola

nashi se le quedo mirando , de repente de sus ojos empezaron a brotar lagrimas , no sabia el porque pero era muy triste , ella no quería alejarse de el . zeref al ver que lloraba de sorprendió .

no lo entiendo-dijo bajando su mirada al suelo-pero es injusto solo por querer salvar a su hermano-le dijo triste , con sus brasitos se cubrio para que no la viera llorar . zeref al al escuchar esto la miro triste pero se le dibujo una sonrisa triste .

lose, por ello busco la manera de acabar con esta maldición , pero eso causa dolor a mucha gente inocente les e echo daño incluso e acabado con muchas vidas-dijo triste

entonces-nashi lo mira -déjame ayudarte-le dijo decidida-se que apenas nos conocimos pero no se porque pero siento que es alguien especial -le dijo sorprendiendo a zeref , el sonrió después de tranquilizarse le dijo.

gracias-le agradecido -puedo preguntar ¿que magia ocupas?-le pregunto , nashi se sorprendió

¿como supo que se magia?-le pregunto

a un que no lo creas siento un gran poder dentro de ti es poderoso a un para ser una pequeña-le respondió

bueno soy una Dragon slayer del fuego, ahorita estoy aprendiendo magia de tele-transportación con mi hermano, en secreto estamos aprendiendo telepatía un poco mas y aprenderemos mucho mas ...pero-dijo algo preocupada

¿que pasa?-le pregunto

hace no mucho empece a notar un nuevo poder es diferente ..como lo digo...mejor mire-nashi tendió su mano la envolvió con un fuego negro, zeref se sorprendió ella tenia poder Etherias

es extraño ...pero siento que no puedo controlarlo bien , a un no le digo al maestro , por el momento e podido esconderlo -le dijo con una mirada preocupada

¿quien es tu maestro?-le pregunto

se llama Heils -le dijo , zeref tenia que investigar mas sobre ello

sabes-llamo la atención de nashi-puedo ayudarte con tu poder-le dijo ,nashi se sorprendió asta sus ojos brillaron-este poder es llamado Etherias son conocidas como maldiciones diferente a la magia-le respondió

¿enserio puede ayudarme?-e pregunto con ojos de esperanza , zeref le sonrió y asintió , ella dio un brinco de felicidad ella podrá controlar este poder -gracias-de repente escucho como heart le gritaba que volviera-lo siento me tengo que ir a seguir entrenando-le dijo

si, mañana vendré a esta hora como siempre que descansa pero sera mucho -le dijo -¿podrás? no sera fácil-quería asegurarle

claro tengo que hacerme fuerte muy nash para poder protegerlo -le dijo determinada , zeref al ver esto sonrió la miro

¿crees que puedas darme un mechón de tu cabello es para asegurarme de algo?-le pregunto , nashi se le hizo raro pero se arranco un mechón y se lo dio , de repente cuando menos se lo esperaba zeref ella lo abrazo, después se soltó y se fue corriendo .

zeref no sabia el porque pero ese abrazo que lo sorprendió le dio una calidez , sonrió tierna mente para después irse.

castillo de Alvarez

En una sala donde se encontraban algunos de los 12 Spriggan

zeref-sama bienvenido-le dijo una mujer rubio lo saludo

hola dimaria-le saludo después la miro-necesito que me agas un favor- le dijo

¿que quiere que haga zeref-sama?-le pregunto dimaria

toma-le dio el mechón rosa de nashi, ella estaba confundida pero lo tomo-quiere que hagas una prueba de ADN con el mio-le dijo arrancando un mecho de su cabello negro -cuando lo tengas ven buscarme , dimaria no entendía pero fue hacer lo que le dijo

zeref estuvo mirando por un balcón esperando a dimaria

zeref-sama-le llamo dimaria que venia

¿dime?-le pregunto dimaria sabia a lo que se referia /

hicimos las prueba, salio positiva es compatible con la usted -le dijo /

zeref se sorprendió era compatible ,¿pero como ?, estuvo pensando asta que le llego una idea...¿sobrina?.

dimaria estaba confundida a si que le pregunto

¿zeref-sama porque esta persona es compatible con usted es como si fueran familia?-le pregunto

"al parecer es mi sobrina por ello quiero que vallas con Brandish a fiore y vallan a magnolia ahi van a investigar sobre mi sobrina el porque esta aqui, su padre es mi pequeño hermano Natsu-le dijo sorprendiéndola -se han cuidadosas nadie debe saber que ustedes estan alla y quiere que partan ahora mientras mas rápido mejor-concluyo con la orden

esta bien cumpliré con sus ordenes -le dijo para luego ir a buscar a brandish , zeref estaba a la vez feliz pero confundido , se quedo mirando por la ventana

En el gremio de maestro heils

Ya era de noche ,nashi regresaba con tilbo y hearth , ella ya quería ver a nash estaba preocupada, al llegar al gremio fue directoa donde se encontraba su habitacion , heart la siguio ya que tenia que revisar a haru, al llegar ahi estaba nash despierto leyendo un libro en la cama , nash al ver a nashi entrando dejo el libro

nash!-grito de alegria , fue directo a abrazarlo lo cual nash lo recibia con mucho gusto-¿como te sientes?-le pregunto preocupada

no te preocupes ya me siento mejor mañana podremos entrenar juntos-le dijo dedicándole una sonrisa , heart se acerco a el y toco su frente

ya no tienes fiebre eso es bueno -le dijo-bien duerman que ya es tarde mañana entrenaran-le dijo para luego salir de la habitación

bueno a dormir nashi-le dijo , nashi solo asintió y se cambio ya adentro de su cama le contó a nash de como conoció a zeref

¿crees que sea confiable?-le pregunto preocupado

yo pienso que si , no se porque pero siento que puedo confiar en el -le dijo sonriendo le , eso hizo que se sintiera con mas confianza y seguridad , luego de durmieron

espero que les haiga gustado y disculpen por ahí mi falta de ortografía


	8. Chapter 8

**Disfrutando de este capitulo**

En el bosque estaba zeref esperando un nashi, ya hace días que se verán con ella y con el cual se presentará más tarde nashi aprendió rápido para controlar las maldiciones y el poder de FIN, también le esta enseñando a nash otra magia la cual le sera de mucha utilidad. por ese entrenamiento que les hacían hacer a el eso le entristecía el deseado quitarlos de ese destino de sufrimiento, pero no lo hice ya que nashi se lo pidió como nash.

**flash black **

"No queremos-dijeron los mellizos al mismo tiempo, a zeref le sorprendió

¿Porque esta respuesta? -pregunto a los pequeños que estaban sentados enfrente de el

"es cierto que nuestro destino no será fácil-dijo nash

"pero por alguna razón nos toco vivir esta vida -dijo hora nashi

"por ello no huiremos, la confrontamos-decidimos ambos miraban a zeref

"esta bien-se rindió, después de todo no le queda otra que aceptar esta decisión de ambos a un le doliera-sera muy difícil pero saben-llamo la atención de ambos lo que miraban con curiosidad-se que pueden enfrentarlo-dijo

**Fin de flash black **

por eso el se propuso hacerlos fuertes pase lo que pase, si comenzó su entrenamiento lo cual duraron máximo una hora ya que tienen que ir con tilbo y hogar.

**A si pasaron 3 años**

"Nashi y nash pronto cumplirían sus 10 años, su cabello era largo utilizaba un moño rosa (primer regalo por corazón) en su cabello su ropa era sencilla pantalones pantaloncillos café y camisa blanca igual nash (no lleva la ropa que lleva en la imagen solo la apariencia y cabello igual nash)

A si es nuestro querido nash

"Ellos se encontraban en ese momento ambos en su cuarto, ese día no habían ido a entrenar eso se les hacia raro pero por lo cual permanecen más, no han salido del cuarto, ambos están en la cama acostados leyendo un libro cada uno, nashi sobre magia y nashi sobre una historia de dragones.

¿Nash? -llamo nashi sin dejar de ver su libro, nash solo volteo para luego ella voltear su cara a verlo -¿crees que algo pasara? -pregunto nashi se notaba su preocupación, nash igual estaba preocupado era extraño todo esto

No te preocupes nashi-agarro su mano entrelazándolas apretando fuerte-todo estará bien -le dijo sonriendo, nashi al ver esto igual sonrió.

De repente escucharon golpes de la puerta ambos se pararon, vengan, sigan me -dijo solo eso para luego salir, nash y nashi se miraron con duda pero a una así lo seguimos sin sabia que pasa .ellos llegaron a lo que es el salón principal donde estaba el maestro se sienta enfrente algunos miembros del gremio estaban alrededor.

Que bueno que ya están aquí-dijo el maestro saludando con una sonrisa viendo a ambos niños, nashi y nash estaban agarrados de la mano ¿Maestro, que es lo que pasa? -pregunto nashi mirándolo a los ojos

O disculpen la demora-se disculpo con una sonrisa-lo que pasa que ya es hora-solo dijo eso, nash y nashi se miraron extrañados pensando "¿hora de que?"

¿Sobre qué maestro si se puede saber? -pregunto estaba vez nash

Es hora de que hagan examen para clase S-anuncio, algunos miembros de ahi susurraban cosas -hay dos tipos de clase S: 1 es el que hace misiones de gran poder, algunos peligrosas, y 2 es que hace trabajos "especiales" algo diferente al otro -dijo sonriendo

Saldremos después del medio día, si escuchas sus cosas tanto -dijo el maestro, ambos solo asintieron e isieron una reverencia para luego retirarse a su habitación.

Tilbo-llamo el maestro, tilbo se puso enfrente esperando su orden-tu nos acompañaras,

hogar a pesar de que era frío puede hacer nada.

Con nash y nashi

Cada uno arreglaba una pequeña maleta con algo de ropa, arrepentirse por la ventana lega un ave, nashi sabia quien era que se acerco y puso el brazo a lo cual el pájaro se subió zeref- oji sama -dijo con una sonrisa tierna - queremos disculparnos por no asistir hoy a nuestro entrenamiento pero nash y yo saldremos, el maestro dijo que aremos el examen para clase S, eso significa que si el paso seré fuerte -dijo un poco alegre, pero luego se le borro -sabe tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto,

Después de un rato nash y nashi ya estaban listos, salieron del gremio el maestro ya estaban listos esperándolos también estaba tilbo y algunos miembros, al parecer hearth no iría con rápidamente un viaje el cual pasara pruebas grandes.  
Este es tilbo

Esta es hearth


End file.
